A need exists for a system for fractionation that is accurate with regard to formations, placement of fractionation plugs, and insertion locations of well perforating guns.
A need exists for a system that can be manipulated by one or more users connected to a network to view a three dimensional model of the lateral pay zone for planning stages of fractionation of a well bore.
A need exists for a computer assisted method to create an executive dashboard of data for fractionation that can be manipulated by a plurality of users on their client devices.
A need exists for a continuously updatable three dimensional model, updated as events occur that can be viewed over a network, which incorporates a three dimensional model of a well bore profile, a three dimensional model of a lateral pay zone of the well bore, a three dimensional model of fractionation zones, indications of placement areas for well perforating gun locations in three dimensions allowing accurate and safe placement of charges.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.